


coffee shop soundtrack

by malumqt (snowboy)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barista Michael, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Punk Calum, This is DUMB, but it is here, calum gives good hugs, i guess??? for like .2 seconds??, idk - Freeform, idk if i need to tag anything else, it's almost 5am, like i said it's 5am and i wrote this is like two hours soooo, michael is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowboy/pseuds/malumqt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do know there's a sign outside saying that you're gay and single, yeah?"</p><p>aka the one where michael is a shy cutie, calum is a chill dude, lashton is lashtoning, and also calum happens to save michael from dealing with a homophobic person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee shop soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> [this is how calum looks in fic!!](http://lillukeypoo.tumblr.com/post/129481781902/bradfurd-i-made-a-punkcalum-edit-kinda-my)

The weird looks Michael had been getting all day was starting to both annoy and confuse the green haired boy. Sure he got strange looks because of his green hair, but these were different. Some were judgmental and disgusted? Michael had gotten those types of looks before, but it's typically from homophobic people. But today everyone was staring at him strangely, before ordering their drink and leaving quickly for whatever errands they had to do.

 

Soon it came to be that weird looks weren't his only worries. He was just hanging out at a table right next to the register, since no one had come in the small cafe for almost half an hour, but the bell over the door lightly sounded with the signs of a new customer and Michael quickly got up and went behind the register to help them.

The woman, who seemed in her middle ages, gave Michael the same judgmental and disgusted look before opening her mouth to speak. "I want a different server."

Michael took a step back in shock. That had never happened to him before. Sure people were slightly put off with his colorful hair, but no one asked for a different person. It made everything worse that Ashton was on break. The honey curly haired boy had gone to visit his boyfriend Luke at the music store he worked at.

"Um, sorry mam, but I'm the only one working right now. I can help you as much as anyone else?" His voice came out a lot more timid than he intended, but the stare he was getting from the woman was bothering him and making him feel like he was doing something wrong just standing.

"No. I don't want you contaminating my drink." The woman stated, confusing Michael even more. Contaminating her drink? Last Michael checked this was a cafe and not a bar. Besides, Michael would never slip anything into someone's drink. He was single and a little lonely, but not _that_ desperate for affection.

"I'm not going to do anything to your drink." The woman didn't seem satisfied with Michael's answer as she shook her head.

"No. I'm not having a fag make my drink." Oh, so she was homophobic. Michael took another step back and slouched a little, trying to make himself smaller. He was never good with people like her, who were so open about hating someone depending on what sex they liked. But then, how did she know that he was gay? It's not like he wore a badge or yelled it at the top of the lungs so everyone in Australia knew.

Michael opened his mouth to reply and quickly closed it again. He didn't want to cause any problems and he was just going to go call Ashton and ask the older boy to come back and serve her. Everyone loved Ashton. Even though Ashton also had a boyfriend, he figured the woman might not know that and if she still refused to be served by them, Ashton was better at nicely kicking someone out of the cafe.

Before any sound could leave his mouth the bell above the front door sounded and Michael hoped it was a slightly shorter boy with golden curly hair and thick framed glasses, but it wasn't. Who it was, was a taller boy than Michael who was nicely tanned with tattoos covering his arms, a black muscle shirt paired with black skinny jeans. Also Michael was getting hair envy, the boy had blue and what looked to be purple on his fringe while the sides were still black.

Michael might have been lowkey checking the boy out and he forgot that the woman was still there and that he needed to call Ashton to save him. The woman wasn't happy about this and turned to the new boy.

"The barista is checking you out, I suggest you find a different cafe." She said bluntly and sent Michael a glare that quickly made the green haired boy slink back and gulp nervously while playing with the hem of his shirt.

The boy looked between Michael and the woman before lazily smiling. "I would hope he's checking me out. That's why I came in." The woman sent her glare at the boy, but he didn't seem affected at all. "You know, if you hate him so much, then  _I suggest you_ _find a different cafe._ "

The woman huffed and left, giving the two of them one last glare before slamming the door on her way out.

Michael winced at the slam of the door. He cautiously looked up at the boy who basically just saved him. "I-Um-Wh-What can I g-get for you?" He mentally cursed at himself for his stutter coming back. It was a problem Michael had when he was little, and it only came back when he was scared or close to tears. Which he was both at that moment.

"Your name and a pumpkin spice latte." The boy said it so causally that Michael almost didn't believe the first part of the other's sentence.

"M-My name?" Michael stared up at the other, his eyes widening in shock.

"Yeah, I would call you Green Eyes, but if I'm giving you my number later then I want a name." Okay, the boy was starting to confuse Michael, but he liked him way better than the woman.

"Mi-Michael." He stuttered shyly, looking down at his hands as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "S-Sorry about the woman earlier. I-I don't know what happened."

"You do know there's a sign outside saying that you're gay and single, yeah?" The boy asked, his head cocked to the side like a confused puppy.

Michael looked up and his eyes widened again. He slowly shook his head and moved from behind the counter to go outside. The boy followed him out and as soon as Michael saw the sign he knew what happened. Two words, one name; Ashton Irwin.

"Shit." Michael mumbled and turned to look at the boy. "I-I didn't know about this. My - My co-worker Ashton did this."

The boy nodded and moved back to open the door for Michael as the green haired boy sent a small smile to the other. "Th-thanks. I'll make your drink now."

He went behind the counter and starting preparing it. Not expecting the boy to lean on the counter and watch him make the drink.

"So I have a question." The boy started as he watched Michael. "For the sign, is it true?"

Michael looked up and pursed his lips. It was true in a way. Yeah, he was gay and yes he was single, but he's not desperately single. "Kinda, I guess?" He mumbled as he handed the drink to the punk boy. "I wouldn't say I'm desperately single."

"Alright." The boy nodded. He took his drink from Michael and sat it down on the counter as he went to get his wallet out of his back pocket.

"No, no!" Michael shook his head, he wasn't going to let the boy pay for his drink. After all they did save him from almost breaking down in front of a homophobic woman and calling Ashton to save him. "It's on me. Okay, as a thanks and sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"You know, the- um- the thing." He didn't really want to mention what had happen earlier.

The boy opened his mouth to responded, but there was bell over the door signalling that the door was being opened. The two already in the cafe turned to look at the new comers. Michael immediately recognized them. Ashton was finally back and he had brought the tall lanky blond known as Luke Hemmings with him.

Luke smiled brightly at the punk boy and the boy smiled back and they were hugging each other, leaving Michael and Ashton confused.

"Hey mate. I didn't expect to see you here." Luke grinned and the boy shrugged. Michael watched the interaction curiously while Ashton seemed to have a hint of jealously.

"I wanted to know who was gay and single. Not all of us are happily together with someone." Maybe the boy noticed Ashton's sliver of jealously and he took a small step back from Luke. Ashton relaxed a bit, but Michael was still confused. He also wanted to curl up in a ball and maybe cry for a bit. The thing-that-shall-not-be-named was bothering him more than he wanted to let on.

So Michael turned to Ashton and put on his best pouty face. "Ash, can I leave for the rest of the day?"

All three boys turned to look at Michael and the green haired boy ducked his head and started playing with the hem of his shirt again.

"You okay Michael?" Ashton asked cautiously. He had known Michael long enough to pick up on the small tellings that something was wrong with Michael and was of those things was shyness. The Michael he knew was loud and full of life. Not small and timid all of a sudden.

"I just- um. Nevermind. I can stay."

"The was a homophobic asshole in here earlier." The punk boy, who's name Michael still didn't know and that was kind of bothering him. "They were bothering Michael."

"MIkey!" And like that, Michael pulled into a hug. Ashton petted his hair lightly, like Michael was a cat and he wasn't going to admit that it was nice and comforting. "Yeah, of course you can have the rest of the day. Oh shit, that's because of the sign wasn't it? I promise I won't do that again!"

Michael shrugged his shoulders and reluctantly pulled back from the hug. He loved hugs, but he also felt like if he was hugging Ashton any longer he would breakdown. "I'm just going to go home and shoot enemies on Destiny."

"Alright, if you need anything let me know."

Michael sent a grateful smile to Ashton and slipped away before anyone could speak up again or so he hoped.

Not even five minutes after left the cafe, the punk boy was jogging to catch up with him before falling into stride next to him.

"I'm Calum, by the way." Finally Michael had a name for the boy and Calum fit him perfectly. The walked in silence for a little bit and strangely it wasn't awkward silence. Michael was thankful for the not awkward silence. It was nice having someone with him, but not forcing him to talk. With Michael's last boyfriend, there was never silence between them and when there was it was awkward. Besides, that boyfriend decided that he deserved someone better than Michael (he had actually said to the green haired boy that he could do so much better and that crushed Michael) but obviously they weren't meant to be.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen when they got to his apartment though. Michael really just wanted to curl up under his duvet and drown in self-hatred and tears for a while before playing video games until he passed out and lowkey wanted cuddles.

"So uh-" Michael bit his bottom lip as he worked on unlocking his apartment door. "Do you want to come in and play Borderlands?" He didn't know why he blurted that out. It was recipe for regret because Michael was even closer to breaking down as the words from the woman earlier were ringing in his head.

Calum seemed surprised by his sudden offer too, but softly smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." He slipped his hands in his front pockets and that's when Michael realized that Calum didn't have his latte.

"What happened to your latte?" He asked as he finally got the door opened and held it open for the other.

Calum simply shrugged and walked into the small apartment. "I think I left it on the counter. I didn't think to grab it when I was trying to catch up with you."

"Oh. S-Sorry." Wow, Michael suddenly felt really bad. First Calum had to save him from the woman and next he forgot his drink trying to catch up with him. He couldn't quite shake this feeling of being a burden on people since his last boyfriend and maybe today was getting a bit overwhelming, but he should be able to be okay until Calum left. Michael hoped he would be okay until Calum left.

"I-I can make you some tea or I have Pepsi?" He asked shyly and Calum shook his head.

 

"I'm alright, don't worry about it. You said something about Borderlands, yeah?" Calum softly smiled at Michael and somehow that's was what broke Michael down. He was close to tears as soon as he realized he made Calum forget about his drink, but now the boy was still so nice even after all the shit Michael felt like he had put them through.

His knees just kind of buckled and he found himself sitting on the floor with his face in his hands. Arms were around him in an instant and Calum was mumbling words in his ear and gently playing with his green hair. Somehow it felt better and more comforting than when Ashton did it and Michael just broke down further. He wrapped his arms around Calum and buried his face in the space between the boy's neck and shoulder.

-

Somehow during his sobs, Michael had fallen asleep and now he was waking up in his bed. He rubbed at his tired eyes and looked around, trying to figure out what happened. Maybe everything was a dream? It didn't feel like a dream though.

There was a slight sound that Michael could hear coming from his living room, wrapping the duvet around his shoulders because he still felt like he needed comfort, he got out of bed and went to investigate.

In his living room lay a Calum on his sofa. The boy was stretched out with his leg dangling off the armrest of the sofa and a phone above his face. A small gasp escaped his lips and the boy looked over at Michael and softly smile before sitting up and patting the seat next to him.

"It felt weird to just leave, so I hope you don't mind that I stayed." Calum wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulder as the boy sat down next to him.

Michael shook his head and just leaned against Calum. He found it strange that was comfortable around the punk boy already, but he really didn't want to question it right then. He honestly just wanted comfort and Calum was great at it as he set his phone on his lap and continued watching videos on YouTube, but gently played with Michael's green hair.

Michael watched the video on the small screen and giggled as Calum was watching something about the best joke ever. As the video ended, Michael looked up at the boy. "Hey, you know I have a tv over there with Netflix?" He asked curiously as Calum scrolled through more videos.

"Yeah, I didn't want to just use it without your permission." Calum set his phone down and looked at Michael. "Did you want to watch something?"

"Um, do you like Death Note?"

Calum shrugged at Micheal's question. "Never seen it." He mumbled. Michael nodded and tried to think of something, but he didn't get too far before Calum interrupted his thoughts. "We can start at the beginning?"

Michael's face brighten as he noticed that Calum seemed genuine about watching the show with Michael. The green haired boy reached over to the table in front of the sofa and got his PS4 controller to get to Netflix and start the anime.

And that was how Michael spent his day/night. The two of them watch the first half of Death Note before Michael slowly drifted off to sleep so Calum turned it off and picked up the sleeping boy to move him back to the bed and Michael woke up just enough as Calum was going to leave to ask the boy to stay and cuddle him.

Maybe Michael would have to thank Ashton for putting up that sign that caused the woman to be annoyed at him and get Calum to rescue him. Because now he got to wake up to a cute punk boy lightly kissing his nose and asking if he wanted to watch the second half of Death Note that day.

**Author's Note:**

> and yo if anyone wants to talk about malum or whatever else you want, my tumblr is lillukeypoo :)


End file.
